Judith Arndt
| height = | weight = | country = | currentteam = Active | discipline = Road and Track | role = Rider | ridertype = All-rounder | amateuryears = | amateurteams = | proyears = 1995-2001 2002 2003-2005 2006-2007 | proteams = Unknown Saturn Equipe Nurnberger T-Mobile Women | majorwins = UCI World Cup Points Champion (2004) World Cycling Champion (2004) World Individual Pursuit Champion (1997) German National Cycling Champion (1999, 2002) German National Time Trial Champion (1998, 1999, 2001, 2005) German National Pursuit Champion (1996-2000) Montreal World Cup (2006, 2008) Rotterdam Tour World Cup (2001) | updated = June 3, 2007 }} Judith Arndt (born July 23, 1976 in Königs Wusterhausen) is a German professional cyclist who races for the T-Mobile Women cycling team. She enjoyed early success, winning the Bronze Medal in the 3000 m pursuit event at the 1996 Summer Olympics when she was just 20 years old. Later on, she proved to be one of the best female cyclists in the world. In 2004 she not only won the World Road Race Championship, but also gained the Olympic Silver Medal in the road race. Profile – Career Moving from Track to Road Racing Experienced in both track and road racing, Judith Arndt has developed into a real 'allrounder': After her early successes winning the individual pursuit four times at the national level and the Olympic Bronze in the same competition, her career as a track specialist seemed to be indicated. But a viral infection during the 2000 Summer Olympics – causing a disappointing outcome for Judith – marked the turning point in her career. In the space of just two years she finished third in the Grande Boucle (sometimes referred to as the "women's Tour de France)" in 2003, won the Tour de l'Aude twice (2002 and 2003), and added a Silver Medal in the road time trial at the 2003 World Road Race Championships in Hamilton, Ontario. No doubt she was moving towards the climax of her career. At the 2004 Summer Olympics in Athens, Greece she won the Silver Medal in the road race and, just two weeks later, became World Road Champion at Verona, Italy. She also finished that year in first place in the UCI world ranking. In 2005 she won the road time trial at the German Road Championships for the sixth time in her career. A real 'allrounder' Judith Arndt's main quality is endurance. She is not a sprinter, nevertheless her speed on the last kilometer is remarkable. Experienced in both track and road racing, she really deserves the 'title' allrounder. Not always 'easy-to-handle' With growing success Judith also took growing responsibility for her trade and national team respectively. This was not always comfortable for those in charge of forming the national team, especially in the German Cycling Organisation. After her teammate and partner Petra Rossner, a formidable sprinter, was not selected for the Olympic Road Team, Judith criticized this decision which – in her view – diminished the team's chances to win the race. After showing her disgust at the finish line of the race, in which she finished second, she had to apologize for this emotional gesture. Palmarès Note: Beginning in 1997, the Union Cycliste Internationale implemented a points listing whereby points were awarded riders based on their performances in racing events. For this purpose, the races were classified into categories. Although the exact system has evolved over the years, the major stage races are generally classified as category 1 (strongest), and category 2. In the listings below, these categories, where known, are given in parentheses. The abbreviation GC stands for General Classification. ;1995 : 1st overall and 1 stage win, Drei Tagen von Pattenson : 2nd, German Time Trial Championship : 2nd overall, Grazia Tour : 3rd, GP Krasna Lipa ;1996 : 1st, Individual pursuit, German National Track Championships : 3rd (Bronze medal), Individual pursuit, Olympic Games : 2nd, German National Road Race Championship : 2nd, Tour du Finistere ;1997 : 1st, Individual pursuit, UCI Track World Championships : 3rd (Bronze medal), UCI Road World Championships Time Trial : 1st, Individual pursuit, German National Track Championships : 3rd, German National Road Race Championship ;1998 : World Time Trial Championships - 8th place : 1st, Individual pursuit, German National Track Championships : 1st, German National Time Trial Championships : 2nd, German National Road Race Championships : 1st overall and 1 stage win, GP Mutualite de Haute Garonne ;1999 : 13th - UCI Road World Cup Points Championship : 6th, UCI Road World Championships Time Trial : 2nd overall and 1 stage win, Holland Ladies' Tour (cat. 1) : 1st, German National Time Trial Championships : 1st, German National Road Race Championships : 1st, Individual pursuit, German National Track Championships : 1st, Tour de Bretagne ;2000 : 9th, UCI Road World Championships Time Trial : 4th, 25km Points race, Olympic Games : 6th, 3km Individul pursuit, Olympic Games : 7th, Individual time trial, Olympic Games : 1st, Individual pursuit, German National Track Championships : 10th overall, Women's Challenge (cat. 1) : 10th overall, Gracia Tour (cat. 1) ;2001 : 2nd - UCI Road World Cup Points Championship : 4th, UCI Road World Championships Road Race : 5th, UCI Road World Championships Time Trial : 1st, German National Time Trial Championships : 1st, Rotterdam Tour (Ned) (World Cup) : 1st overall and 2 stage wins, Gracia Cez-Ede (cat. 1) : 2nd overall and 1 stage win, Women's Challenge (cat. 1) : 2nd overall and 1 stage win, Tour de l'Aude Cycliste Feminin (cat. 1) : 2nd overall, Thüringen-Rundfahrt (cat. 1) : 3rd overall, Grande Boucle Féminine (cat. 1) : 5th overall and 1 stage win, Vuelta Internacional a Majorca (cat. 1) : 1st overall and 1 stage win, GP Féminin de Bretagne (cat. 2) ;2002 (team: Saturn) : 5th - UCI Road World Cup Points Championship : 9th - UCI Road World Championships Time Trial : 1st, German Road Race Championships : 5th, Montréal (World Cup) : 1st overall and 2 stage wins, Women's Challenge (cat. 1) : 1st overall and 1 stage win, Tour de l'Aude Cycliste Feminin (cat. 1) : 1st overall, Tour de Snowy (cat. 1) : 1 stage win, Grande Boucle Féminin (cat. 1) : 4th overall, Thüringen-Rundfahrt (cat. 1) : 2nd overall and 1 stage win, Vuelta a Castilla y Leon (cat. 2) : 1st overall, Solano Bicycle Classic : 1st overall and 2 stage wins, Redlands Bicycle Classic ;2003 - Equipe Nurnberger : 3rd - UCI Road World Cup Points Championship : 8th, UCI Road World Championships Road Race : 2nd (Silver medal), UCI Road World Championships Time Trial : 2nd, GP de Plouay (World Cup) : 3rd, Montreal (World Cup) : 3rd, Sydney (World Cup) : 1st overall, Tour de l'Aude Cycliste Feminin (cat. 1) : 3rd overall and 3 stage wins, Grande Boucle (cat. 1) : 4th overall, Thuringen-Rundfahrt (cat. 1) : 5th, Damesronde van Drenthe (cat. 1) : 5th, Vuelta a Castilla-Leon (cat. 1) : 1st overall and 1 stage win, GP Feminin du Canada (cat. 2) : 2nd overall and 2 stage wins, Gracia Tour (cat. 2) ; 2004 - Equipe Nurnberger : 1st - UCI Road World Cup Points Championship : 1st (Gold medal), UCI Road World Championships Road Race : 2nd (Silver medal), UCI Road World Championships Time Trial : 2nd (Silver medal), Olympic Games Road Race : 2nd, La Coupe du Monde Cycliste Féminine de Montréal (World Cup) : 5th, La Flèche Wallonne Féminine (World Cup) : 1st overall and 1 stage win, Le Tour du Grand Montreal (cat. 1) : 2nd overall, Tour de l'Aude Cycliste Feminin (cat. 1) : 2nd overall, Thuringen-Rundfahrt (cat. 1) : 5th overall, Giro della Toscana (cat. 1) ;2005 - Equipe Nurnberger : 3rd, UCI Road World Cup Points Championship : 4th, UCI Road World Championships Time Trial : 1st, National Road Championships Time Trial : 1st, GP of Wales (World Cup) : 2nd, GP Feminas Castilla y Leon (World Cup) : 3rd, La Flèche Wallonne Féminine (World Cup) : 1st overall and 1 stage win, Vuelta a Castilla y Leon (cat. 1) : 3rd overall, Giro del Trentino (cat. 1) : 3rd overall, Thüringen Rundfahrt (cat. 1) : 3rd overall, Damesronde van Drenthe (cat. 1) : 1st overall and 2 stage wins, Gracia-Orlová (cat.2) : 3rd overall, Geelong Tour (cat. 2) ;2006 - T-Mobile Women : 4th - UCI Road World Cup Points Championship : 1st, La Coupe du Monde Cycliste Féminine de Montréal (World Cup) : 2nd, Geelong World Cup : 2nd, La Flèche Wallonne Féminine (World Cup) : 2nd, GP Feminas Castilla y Leon ;2007 - T-Mobile Women : 3rd, Tour de l'Aude Cycliste Feminin (1.1W) : 1st overall and 2 stage wins, Gracia-Orlová (2.2W) : 1st, Stage 3 ITT, Tour du Grand Montréal (2.1W) : 1st, Stage 6, Giro d'Italia Femminile (2.1W) : 3rd, La Flèche Wallonne Féminine (World Cup) ;2008 - Team High Road Women : 1st, La Coupe du Monde Cycliste Féminine de Montréal (World Cup) : 2nd, Tour de l'Aude Cycliste Feminin (1.1W) : 3rd, La Flèche Wallonne Féminine (World Cup) Image:Arndt0106 543.jpg|Judith Arndt Image:Arndt0106_170.jpg|2001 Women's Challenge - in red jersey Image:Arndt0206_293.jpg|Judith Arndt Image:Dornbusch0106_160.jpg|Jochen Dornbusch and Judith Arndt Image:Judith Arndt DM-Mannheim 2005-06-26-c.jpg|Judith Arndt (left) Private Life Since 1996 she has lived in Leipzig with her partner Petra Rossner. After World Championship 2006 she announced that the couple wants to adopt a child. External links *Judith Arndt's web site (in German) Category:German cyclists Category:Women's cycle racing Category:Olympic cyclists of Germany Category:Cyclists at the 1996 Summer Olympics Category:Cyclists at the 2000 Summer Olympics Category:Cyclists at the 2004 Summer Olympics Category:Cyclists at the 2008 Summer Olympics Category:World cycling champions Category:LGBT people from Germany Category:Lesbian sportspeople Category:People from Brandenburg Category:Germany